U.S. 2006/0260620 A1 discloses a lower exoskeleton intended to be worn by a user and having:                a pelvic element provided with means for securing to an upper part of the body of the user;        two lower supports which are provided with means for securing to the lower limbs of the user and which rest on the ground during the stance phases, each of the supports having a thigh segment and a tibia segment which are connected by a knee link configured to allow flexion and extension between the thigh segment and the tibia segment;        hip links for connecting the two lower supports to the pelvic element.        
In said document, the pelvic element is presented in a number of variants:                in one part articulated along a longitudinal axis (horizontal axis contained in a sagittal plane) on a member for securing to the user (a belt, a dorsal support, etc.), in order to permit movements of abduction and adduction of the lower supports. It should be noted that, in this configuration, the abduction of one lower support necessarily causes the adduction of the other lower support;        in two parts articulated along parallel longitudinal axes on a member for securing to the user, in order to permit independent movements of abduction and adduction of the lower supports;        in two parts connected to the securing member by elastic hinges, in order to permit movements of abduction and adduction of the lower supports independently for each of the supports.        
It has been found that pelvic elements of this kind do not always optimally follow the natural movements of the lower limbs of the user.